Truth of the Crows
by Sarge51
Summary: Sometimes, things are not as they are meant to be. The crow means many things, death, despair, disease and evil. Also, they can mean an omen of good. They are wisdom and great magiks to almost all in the world of Wizards and witches. What happens when a black crow is unveiled and falls in the midst of Hogwarts and the golden trio? Will the whole of history change for the better?
1. Authors Note

I promise to you that this will be the only note I add. This story is a simple enough idea that I cooked up in my brain as a way to hone my writing skills. I'm trying to write a book of my own and Fanfiction really helps me think.

First of all, Corvus is my own character and his own person. He is my main character. They tagged characters are merely the people that are important to the story in my opinion.

Second, please, if you want to know something or have criticism, please review. I love to read them and to know people are reading my story.

Third of all, this story might jump a lot, or it might just take an eternity to write. I'm planning on going all the way past the end of DH.

One final point, please enjoy my story and keep an open mind.


	2. A Crow Falls

The sun is shining brightly down upon the dark woods below. The sky is a deep blue ocean, not a cloud in sight. The golden rays of the sun fall upon a small clearing in these dark woods. Much fear is felt when the Forbidden woods are mentioned, though looking at this bright clearing would wash all fears away.

In this clearing, laying in the tall grasses and winding roots of the trees, lay the sleeping form of a boy. He must have only been fourteen, maybe fifteen even. His features were sharp and angular, but still possessed that softness of and innocence of a child. His hair was black as night, falling over his forehead and covering his closed eyes. His skin was pale, but not to the point of being sickly. He had the start of facial hair, thin and short black hairs, running along his jaw.

He wore a simple outfit. A black short sleeved shirt that looked old and worn, but kept with care and had no holes. A pair of old faded jeans, the blue turning to white where they had seen much more friction and use. Red canvas shoes that spoke of better days, but still held firm upon his feet. Lastly, a necklace, a simple black string with a wolf's fang. The fang had a strange rune carved in it, but a slash had been put through it, making the rune hard to decipher.

He lay with his arms stretched out and his legs spread, like he had fallen from the trees above and this was where he had landed. He lay sleeping softly, though not without a look of tension on his face. Whatever he was dreaming, certainly was not a pleasant thing.

A rustle came from the woods, out stepped a tall man. He had black hair and wore black robes. His face was long and angular, with what appeared a look of boredom and contempt, but the truth was far from that, for this man was of great importance. He was, after all, Severus Snape, head of Slytherin house.

He took long strides, careful not to trip. He had been in these woods many times, sometimes to find lost first years, other times he simply wanted to enjoy the peace that came with knowing where to tread. Slowly, he knelt beside the young man. He knew who this was, a boy he had though long gone. He had made a promise to guard this boy, should he ever return. It appeared that his oath was now to be fulfilled.

Lying upon the chest of the young man was a piece of parchment, rolled up with a black ribbon and stamped with a black wax seal. He hadn't seen the seal in many years, but he had expected it when he saw the young man.

Snape reached for the parchment, breaking the seal and reading the contents. Part of him wanted to smile as he read the words, but the other half of him sneered at the amount of trouble that was now coming his way. The letter was one he had lost faith in ever receiving.

_Dear Severus,_

_ I call upon you in this time of need. I ask that you stay true to your oath, the one that you swore so many moons ago. I could no longer stand idly by as my son was turned into something he was never meant to be. He was never meant to be evil, rotten and arrogant. He was meant to be much more than that. I have finally made my decision. From this day on, he is an orphan. He has a new family, one that he deserves. _

_ From what you have told me, his cousin and uncle are wonderful people. They have become everything he had needed, while I only gave him my love and his fathers hatred. I have faith in you, that you will keep your oath. Please, watch over my little dragon, my pup. This is the last you will hear from me. _

_ NB_

It had been years since he had seen those initials on the bottom of a letter. In a way, it calmed him. He knew he would never hear from his friend again, for this was her last act of defiance. She had, in the end, won the war she had been fighting for fourteen years.

The letter burnt, it's purpose served and it's charmed ink doing what it was created to do, keep it's information secret. Snape watched as the ash floated into the air. The specks of parchment that were still burning floating on a sudden breeze and out towards the black lake.

He focused his gaze on the form that lay at his feat. This boy had so much potential. He was getting the life he deserved. He had to keep him safe, for he was the key. He was the final gear in the machine that would be the savior of the wizarding world. He bent down to pick up the boy, gathering up the limp form in his arm. He had a pack on his back, most likely containing what few items he was aloud to keep form his former life.

Snape was sure of one thing, life was going to change and be much more interesting...


	3. The Crow Awakens

The air felt cold as he jolted upright in the bed, immediately her regretted the move. His body was sore and he felt as though he had been in a boxing match with a womping willow. His muscles ached and he joints cracked and popped as he sat straight up.

The room he was in smelled of medical supplies and bandages. It reminded him of his old room, sterile and clean. The walls were gray stone and the ceiling was very high, but the light that flooded the room provided it with an air of safety and comfort. There were quite a few beds, but they were all empty apart from his.

" Oh, Mr. Black, I'm glad to see that you're awake! You took quite the nasty hit on the head." A woman walked up to him. She was an old woman and her voice held a kindness that came with being a healer for a lifetime. She wore red robes and had a white apron. Her hair was gray and her skin wrinkled with her smile. She came up to his bedside and helped him turn to get his legs off of the bed and resting on the floor.

" What happened to me?" His voice was deep, but not unusually so. It had a rough, but rich tone to it. He had no idea what had happened. One minute he was porting to the train station and the next he knew he was here in what must have been a nurses clinic. The old woman smiled at him once more, pleased that he seemed to be feeling alright.

" You had quite a nasty fall. Your port key ended up with you falling in the woods from the top of a tree. Apparently, your port was tied to three objects and a coin that had been wedged in a tree was the unfortunate destination for you. You're quite lucky that you were so close to the school." She helped him stand on his feet, the bed creaking, finally free from his weight.

He was about to ask for her name when the doors opened. This man was quite old, but he looked wise and quite intelligent. His eyes held a glimmer of knowing, as if he knew everything. He had a long gray beard and he took well place, gentle steps to the two. He recognized this wizard straight away, he was non other than the glorious Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

" Ah, Mr. Black, it's good to see that you are awake. I'm sure you've already met Madam Pomfrey, she does work miracles." Albus smiled, a small and gentle one. He couldn't help but feel the need to smile back.

" It would appear that you had a mishap, but as you are healthy, it seems to be of no matter. What is important is that you have made it to our school in one piece, safely and sound." Albus motioned for him to follow. They started to walk out of the room.

The halls they walked were brightly lit thanks to the windows that allowed rays of golden light to flow in. He looked out as they walked, looking out at the rolling hills and the lake. He had never seen a lake so dark, it looked black almost.

He didn't know very much about the school, but it was the most prestigious and the oldest known. So many great wizards, witches and warlocks had roamed these halls. He felt a sense of pride grown in him as he walked with Dumbledore.

" So, Mr. Black, it would appear that you are a special case." He turned his head and looked up at the headmaster, confusion covering his face. He didn't see how he was very special

" We have never had a transfer student before, Mr. Black. In all my years here, never before has a student transferred to Hogwarts. As this is a first time occurrence, you are going to be sorted with the first years tonight at the feast. You will go last though, to avoid confusion amongst the students." Albus smiled more, seeing the confusion fall away from the young mans face.

" Thank you, I had honestly not known what to expect when I arrived. I'm very thankful that you accepted me into your school." Mr. Black smiled up at Dumbledore. He had been away from home for a long time, attending school far away. He was glad to know that the headmaster was kind.

" You're welcome. As it turns out, you are filling the place of another student that is transferring away. I wonder as to what house you will be sorted into?" They came up to a statue, a gargoyle to be exact. Dumbledore leaned in and whispered something to it. The statue turned on it's base, revealing a staircase behind it. The two walked up the stairs, coming out in to a large office with oval walls.

The room was cozy and felt relaxing. It was filled to the brim with paintings of past headmasters and strange little devices. The shelves were filled with ancient texts and scrolls. In the center of the controlled chaos, sat a moderate oak desk. It must have been Dumbledore's office. What really caught his attention was a large trunk that sat before the desk.

The trunk was wooden with black stain. It was banded together with brass metal bands and bolts. It had a peculiar lock with no key hole, but it did have a sing opening in the front, a simple hole. There was a plate above the lock, engraved with the letters CDB. It happened to be his initials, but he had never seen the chest before in his life.

" That chest arrived for you just this morning. It has a blood lock, so only you can open it. It had came with a letter for myself detailing your situation. Would you like to open it?" Albus sat down at his chair, opening a searching for a drawer for something. Mr. Black stood in front of the chest, coming to a decision. He hadn't brought much with him, a change of clothes and a few pictures along with his Journal. Perhaps what he needed would be in the chest?

He bent down to the lock, searching for a way to open it. He brushed his thumb over the small opening on it, only to jerk back and stick his thumb in his mouth. The bloody lock had stabbed him! The lock started to make noised, the sound of turning gears and clanking metal, until it finally opened, falling to the floor with a dull thud. Slowly, he rested his hand upon the top of the chest. The would was smooth and felt warm. He lifted the lid and gazed inside the chest.

A letter lay upon the top of a pile packages and boxes. He gently lifted it, reading the parchment and the words written in neat fine cursive letters.

_To Mr. Corvus Black_

_ In this chest lay most everything you will require in your fourth year of education at Hogwarts. Many things fill this chest, a trunk of treasures if you will. Your robes lay first atop the pile. Beneath that are your books and writing materials. Special packages lay at the bottom to which you are the only one who can open. You will find your wand in your robes._

_ I wish you the best of luck young Master Black, may you make many happy memories at Hogwarts, but know this. You are key, never stop believing in yourself and the friends you make._

The letter wasn't signed, but something inside of him made him smile at the letter. He was nervous about what might happen here in this new strange place, but he had confidence that it would be grand.

" Thank you headmaster. It's nice to know I won't be behind this year." He smiled to the headmaster. In the open palm of the headmaster lay a single lemon drop. Albus motioned for Corvus to take it, so he did. He accepted the candy with a smile.

" You are very welcome Mr. Black. I look forward to seeing you get sorted tonight. Do remember, you are to meet Professor Mcgonagall in the Chamber of Reception at dark." With that, Corvus left the office, a smiling Dumbledore sitting at the desk.

" No one can know what he once was. He is too valuable to be found so early..." Dumbledore spoke with a soft voice, looking out the window towards The Black Lake. Soon, his students would be back


	4. A sorting

The Great Hall was filled with an orchestra of voices, laughing and smiling. The ceiling that of a beautiful sunset, letting the room be bathed in a golden glow. Floating candles hovered about the room, adding even more light to the grand hall. Those who were not first year students already were sitting at their tables, conversing and sharing stories of the past summer.

The first years had just been sorted, they children happily running and finding places at their new homes. They were welcomed with open arms and they all seemed merry and joyous, even the Slytherins greeted their new recruits with smirks and handshakes. Many of the returning students expected the headmaster to stand and declare a grand new year at Hogwarts, opening the back to school feast as it always did. They waited, nothing happened. Instead, Dumbledore stood once more and spoke out to the students.

" This year, we have one more student that needs to be sorted. He is a special case, a transfer student from Alexanders School for Magic and Sorcery in Australia. He is in his fourth year, but he has no house to go to. As with all new students, he will don the sorting had and be given his home. I ask that whatever house he is sent to, welcome him with open arms and an open heart." With this, Dumbledore sat once more. This left the students even more confused. Never before had a student transferred to Hogwarts.

At the Gryffindor table a group of fourth years were talking and whispering, speculating where the new comer might be sorted.

" BLACK, CORVUS!" Yelled the Sorting Hat. The entire hall fell deathly quiet. A descendent of the house of Black? Surely there was a mistake, the last true Black had been Sirius. No other relatives held the name. Whispers were fierce between three specific fourth years, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Everyone looked to the doors, watching them swing open slowly.

The young man that stepped through the doors brought many gasps. He was a Black alright, there was no doubting it. Corvus was wearing a set of old, but gently used robes. He stood out from everyone else. There robes were new, while his were faded and hung loosely from him. While others had stiff looking formal robes, his seemed to have been lived in for a lifetime. It gave the dark haired young man an air of gentle relaxation.

He took long strides down the center of the room. He looked to the people that were staring at him. He only held eye contact with them for a second at most, until he came to a frizzy haired brunette. Here eyes were a honey brown, flakes of green and blue. They had a spark of intelligence and something else, something curious. Her face was small and rounded, but she was definitely very cute, if not beautiful. She seemed to freeze up when she noticed he was staring into her eyes and not moving on. He gave her a quick smile and returned to looking forward towards what he was certain was a hat.

He walked up the steps, the hat being picked up so he could sit. The woman, professor Mcgonagall, waited until he was seated, facing the crowd of people that had still not spoken a word that wasn't whispered. The hat was placed upon his head.

'_hmm, strange...very strange...have I sorted you before? Very familiar, yet so different..."_ The hat was very intrigued. He was certain he had been in this mind before, but it seemed as though it was a new personality that resided within it.

'Yes..I've sorted you before...it's strange to see you here again.' Corvus shifted, nervous at what the hat was saying. He had no memory of ever being sorted or having ever seen this hat before.

'Of course you don't remember...powerful magic has changed you. Something has freed you. Before, I placed you in Slytherin, not a second thought. Now though...so much has changed...' The hat continued to think, conflicted and mulling over the thoughts of the youth he resided on. Never had the hat been in this situation before. The anticipation in the room was thick, it made Corvus nervous, more so than before.

_' Before, you were arrogant, selfish, cunning and spiteful, in other words, a perfect Slytherin. Now, you are very different. Bravery, courage fills your heart. You are filled with loyalty to those you hold dear...my decision is simple...don't waste this second chance...Crow.' _The had smiled slightly before it bellowed it's decision.

" GRYFFINDOR!" The silence lasted three seconds, then the Gryffindor table started to clap and cheer. There was no reason to treat this young man differently than any other. The reception brought a smile to Corvus' face.

Hermione was busy staring at her plate, the group around her busy in a flurry of boisterous talk and questions about the newest Gryffindor. She didn't know why, but he was so familiar. She had to have seen those eyes before. Maybe not the color or the boy they were with, but that look was so familiar to her.

If there was one thing Hermione hated, it was not knowing something. It was a mystery that needed to be solved. Her thoughts were cut short however as someone sat down next to her. She could feel who it was, but she honestly didn't want to look. Unfortunately for her, it seemed as though Ronald and Harry didn't share her sentiment.

" Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry held his hand out for the newcomer, reaching in front of Hermione to do so. Since Harry was on her left, that meant the new boy was on her right.

Corvus accepted the handshake with a small smile, giving it a firm and quick shake.

" My name is Corvus Black, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione felt something in her, like a spark, when she heard the new boys voice. It was deep, far deeper than Ron or Harry's tenor pitch. It was warm and kind, the tone he used.

" I wasn't aware that there were any male blacks left, aside from Sirius Black." This seemed to be coming from Ron. The curious tone in his voice was hard to miss. It was true, there weren't any other Blacks left, or so they thought. Where was this boy from?

" Well, truth be told I didn't call myself by my birth name until recently. After the war, I was put into hiding. Both of my parents had been murdered, so I was orphaned. In all honesty, I have never met another Black other than myself." Corvus' voice turned to a tone of melancholy. His eyes even dimmed, his skin appearing to take an ashen shade instead of the creamy tan that it was before. Harry put on a reassuring smile. No one knew orphan-hood better than he.

" Don't worry, you're part of a family now. You're a Gryffindor, the best house in Hogwarts! Isn't that right Hermione?" Harry looked to Hermione for confirmation. She looked up from her plate and turned, forcing herself to look into the blue eyes that were next to her. She smiled, suddenly not understanding why she was so nervous. He smiled back at her, cause her smile to turn into a grin.

" The best of the best." She said. Corvus chuckled lightly. He was going to enjoy going to school here. So far, the people were very nice to him.

" A hell of a lot better than the snakes!" Yelled Fred Weasley. Everyone cheered and started to laugh at his remark. It was true, if there was anything they would never want to be, it was a Slytherin.

" How about you tell us some info on yourself? That way we can get to know you." Suggested the younger Ginny Weasley.. She was just as curious as anyone else. Surely they could get to know a few fun facts about the newest Gryffindor. Corvus smiled, nodding his head.

" I'd be more than happy to share, what do you want to know?" People jumped at the chance to ask him questions and to get something out of him. He was a rather unique person after all. Corvus just smiled, a little, gentle smile.

" How about Hermione asks me the first question, then we go from there?" He suggested to the crowd. They all shared nods and gestures of agreement. Only trouble was, Hermione had no clue what to ask of the mysterious young man.


	5. Friends?

Dumbledore stood once more to speak. He seemed to have a look of apprehension, as if he dreaded what he was going to say.

"Settle down children, Settle down!" Albus told the students with a kind voice. The students all calmed, lowering there voices to whispers.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. Our school will not only be your home this year, but two some very special guests as well." The doors to The Great Hall opened, Filch running with a tired and ragged gait to the Headmaster. " Hogwarts has been chosen..." The Headmaster stopped, leaning to the side to hear what Filch had to say. They talked in hushed whispers, most of which sounded like gibberish and gutterspeak. Filch nodded, Albus pointing back to the door. Filch ran, the same staggered and tired gait as before.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" The students were lit afire once more with a rush of whispers and sounds of intrigue. Many had heard of the Tournament. It had been canceled centuries ago, deemed too deadly by the ministry. Dumbledore started to speak once more

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a sings student is selected to compete. Let me make one thing clear, when you are selected, you stand alone. Trust me when I say, these contests are not for the fainthearted, but more of the later. For now, join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!" The doors opened and everyone looked towards them.

In walked a group of beautiful woman. They wore blue outfits with blue hats that made them seem more like doves than women. They walked in formation, stopping to motion to a side and sigh towards a group of men. Most of the men seemed enchanted, drooling and staring at them as they passed.

When they came to stop by Ron, Harry and Corvus, it was only Ron and Harry that seemed to be caught in there trance. Corvus just smiled, but wasn't enraptured like his two friends. Not that he didn't find them to be beautiful or attractive, he just wasn't under the same spell as the others. Veela had that ability, but not on him. He supposed he was just unique like that.

The women continued at a much quicker pace now, stopping at the front of the tables to let a flock of birds, made from magic and a blue energy, free to fly about the room as strings and flutes played. The Madame passed by the students, smiling to them as she passed. The girls ended their little show with a curtsey, the students clapping and cheering at the show.

Harry and Ron stood on their feet, clearly finding the women very attractive indeed. Hermione and Ginny both looked rather sad that the women had captured all of the attention. They were quite beautiful, so it was no shock to Hermione, with her plain hair and less than attractive features, that she was ignored. She had moved to the other side of the table to sit with Ginny so they could talk.

"Those women are all show. You two girls outclass them by miles." Said Corvus. He smiled to Hermione and Ginny, trying to comfort them. Hermione would have called him a liar, had his face not radiated pure honesty. Instead, she and Ginny developed a slight shade of red on their cheeks and smiled back to him. It was nice that someone noticed them at least. The two girls still frowned when they looked at Ron and Harry.

Dumbledore ran up to the stage once more and held his hands up for the students to silence themselves. He cleared his throat and started to speak again.

" And now, our friends from the north. Please welcome, the proud sons of Durmstrang and there High Master, Igor Karkaroff!" Men stomped into the room, chanting and stamping staves that released sparks. The sound of war drums thumping deeply sounded throughout the room. They then started to run forth, making acrobatic moves and showing off flames and other magiks. All of the students stood and watched the show.

Two more men walked in, one the High Master in a white version of the students uniforms. The other was a young man who walked with arrogance and pride. He stomped by the table, Ron looking dumbstruck.

"That...that's Viktor Krum..." Stated Ron, sighing in disbelief as the young man walked by.

Two of the Durmstrang students breathed out fire, dragons forming and combining until they formed the symbol of the school, A phoenix over a stags skull. Many of the students at the tables oohed and ah-ed at the sight.

The High Master Igor opened his arms and chuckled as he came to embrace Dumbledore in a quick hug. They greeted each other and shared a brief chuckle.

"Please, continue your meals for now and make our guests feel at home." With that, the students returned to their conversations. Many were obviously talking about the tournament. Harry and Ron were still drooling over the girls from Beauxbatons.

"I don't see why you guys are so attracted to them. There not even that beautiful." Hermione's voice was filled with jelousy. She didn't know what they found so attractive. Harry and Ron just shook there heads and seemed as if they had come out of a daze.

"It's because a few of them are Veela. They're something akin to a human siren, like the ones of mythology." Corvus stated matter of factly. He sipped his pumpkin juice and just minded his own buisness. Surprisingly, it was Ron that questioned him.

"Then how come you weren't effected like everyone else?" The others of the group all shared similar looks of confusion and scrutiny that Ron and Harry did. Corvus just smiled a little wider and shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, I couldn't tell you. I've always had that problem. Love potions, transfiguration potions, it's just that some magic doesn't work on me." said Corvus politely. It was true, he had never been able to discern why, but some magic didn't work on him. He just let it go, no use in worrying about nothing.

" That's mighty odd mate. So, what's it like where you come from? Also, why did you transfer here?" This question came from Fred, the older brother of Ron and one of the Weasley twins.

"It's not every day that someone gets a transfer acceptance to another school." said Hermione. It was true, to her knoledge there hadn't been a transfer to Hogwarts in decades. Many of the other students started to voice similar questions. Corvus sighed, certain he would have to answer these questions sooner or later.

"Well, it's Australia for starters. The school was located on a small island on the northern Coast. Most days we held class outside. Most of the magic taught there is Aboriginal in origins. It was mostly Shamanistic and Elemental, not to say we didn't dabble in potions and flying with brooms." This seemed to draw the crowd in. They had never heard of Aboriginal magiks before, not even Hermione.

"We learned to commune with the earth and the world around us. I even learned how to speak to animals, the ones attuned to magic at least. Those tend to be most though." This revelation brought quite a few laughs and questioning glances. Seamus seemed to highly doubt him.

"Right, and electricity works at Hogwarts." This made quite a few people laughed. This made Hermione frown. Sure, it was preposterous, but that didn't give them the right to make fun of the boy. Corvus just smiled away though. He didn't care if they believed him, it didn't change the truth.

"I usually spent my time alone if I wasn't at practice for Quidditch, watching the sea and tide. I'm sure it will be pretty exciting though. You all seem nice so far." this seemed to excite them more. He played quidditch? That definitely made things more interesting. It certainly had the guys jumping at him now, asking him questions about his team and what team was his favorite. Corvus just laughed and happily answered the questions.

"What position were you?" This question came from Ron.

"I was a bludger my first year, keeper my second and seeker last year if you believe it. Even caught the snitch four times." This made Ron look dumfounded. He had played almost every position. What was with this guy? 

"Well, I'd say join up this year, but they won't have it due to the tournament being held. Can't wait to see what you do next year though!" This came from George, a genuine smile on his face.

"Should be one hell of an experience." Said Fred. This seemed to give everyone enough information for now, them opting to go back to eating their meals and talking to one another.

Hermione leaned in a little, a mischievous look donning her gentle features along with a glint in her eye.

"I suppose that means your as adept at scholastic endeavors as Ronald and Harry." This caused Ginny to giggle a little and Ron to glare at her.

"Hey! I do fine with school, I'll have you know." He had a small amount of anger in his voice, but they knew it was just friendly banter.

"Right, that's why I always end up doing your homework for you while you and Harry are off reading about the latest quidditch tournament." Hermione stated plainly. This caused Ron to blush and look down at his plate, suddenly finding his food very interesting.

"Actually, I love school. Reading about history and mythology is a favorite past-time of mine. That, and theoretical magic." said Corvus. This caused everyone to look at him he had grown a second head. No one liked studying history or theoretical magic. No one could stand it, aside from Hermione.

"Oh great, maybe now you can keep Hermione company when she goes on a rant after history class. No one else can go through that class without sleeping in it." said Harry.

"Hey!"exclaimed Hermione. She didn't rant, at least, she didn't think so.

"Sorry, you do. Remember when Professor Binns told us of the founding of Hogwarts? You went on for weeks!" Harry laughed. Hermione blushed at the information.

"It was interesting!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Corvus was laughing the whole time. This made Ron and Harry raise an eyebrow.

"Whats so funny?" asked Ginny. Certainly, there had to be another reason.

"If you think me liking History and such is bad, you're gonna think I'm crazy when I tell you what else I like." Corvus kept chuckling to himself, his eyes closed and a grin on his face. His laugh could be felt by Hermione. It was a nice laugh, a bit oafish and loud, but it was genuine and it made her smile for some reason.

"Why, what else do you like about school?" Ron asked this time. Corvus finally settled down after watching the exchange between her and Harry.

"I love ancient runes and astronomy. I already have my O.W.L.'s in them." This caused them all to drop there forks and jaws. OWL's weren't until next year! How on earth had this guy managed that?

"Wha...what! How do you already have your OWL's in those classes?!" yelled Hermione. No one had higher marks then her and here was this guy, someone that had just transferred in, and he already had his OWL's completed in two classes. Her outburst made Corvus blush, hiding his ocean blue eyes behind his charcoal black hair.

"I really love ancient runes. I find them interesting. I did so well that they bumped me ahead by two years. I just kept getting ahead of the classes. It was the same thing with Astronomy. I have most of the Constellations mapped out along with many of the stars around them." He had a nervous tone in his voice. Ron just groaned.

"Great, what we need, another Hermione..." This caused Harry to laugh. He just clapped Corvus on the back and give him a smile.

"It's okay Corvus, you loving Quidditch makes up for it." Harry said with a smile. This made Corvus look back up and smile at them all.

"To be honest, I didn't have any friends back at Alexanders..." This caused most of the girls to aww at him. This mad him blush and he just stared back at his plate.

"Well, we can be your friends if you want?" Harry extended his hand to Corvus. He looked at it, then at Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They were all smiling at him. He smiled back, firmly clasping Harry's hand in a newly founded friendship.


	6. A Book of Curiosities

The classroom was dimly lit, the black stained glass letting in little light. Corvus walked beside Hermione, choosing to sit beside her on the inside of the desk with her next to the isle. They had been walking and talking of school and history. The two had been so caught up in conversing about the life of Merlin that Harry and Ronald and started talking about Quidditch. They waited for the man at the front of the room, dressed in ratty leather clothes and a horribly scarred face, to speak. His magic eye seeming to look wherever it desired. He turned around, writing something on the chalkboard.

"My name, is Alastor Moody. Ex Auror and now your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to, end of discussion!" Moodie finished writing his name on the board, turning and looking to the class. His voice was loud and hurried, like he couldn't get enough angry words in. "The ministry believes you need to be taught from books, I believe in a more direct approach! Who knows why the three unforgivable curses are as such?"

The mood in the room grew dim, the air becoming cold and the light seeming to dim. Everyone seemed to shy away, trying their best to sink into their chairs and away from the obviously insane man before them. Finally, it was Hermione that raised her hand. Moodie nodded for her to explain. Hermione gulped, taking in a breath before speaking.

"Be...because they are u-unforgivable." She stated with a trembling voice. Corvus, unlike the others, already knew much about the three curses. He had done much studying in his spare time and knew much about them. They were horrible and terrible curses, so bad that they were unforgivable in the eyes of all Wizards not deemed criminals.

"Indeed! The worst of the worst. Who can give me a curse?" asked Moody. Corvus decided to speak.

"The Imperious curse." Corvus stated the name plainly and simply. He hated the curses and what they did. The written accounts he had read were very...vivid. Moodie just made a sound of surprise, maybe even joy.

"Yes! The Imperious curse. It is a curse that allows the caster complete control over the actions of the one who has been cursed. Many Death Eaters have claimed to have been under the control of the curse. One thing though, the curse is only as strong as the caster!" Moody pointed his want at Corvus

"Imperious!" yelled Moody. He moved his want, and Corvus followed. He rose from his seat, slowly. He had a strained look on his face, veins in his neck coming to the surface and showing his struggle against the curse. He backed away from his desk, standing tall and straight.

"As you can see, the curse is trying to make Mr. Black here stand and follow my command, yet his will is so strong, he's resisting the curse. Will power is the only way to fight the imperious curse. The stronger the will of the caster, the more power he has over what he can make the cursed person do." explained Moody. He released Corvus. Out of breath, Corvus sat back down in his chair.

Moody walked up the the front of the class again, opening one of the jars that sat in front of the Chalkboard. He pulled forth a spider from one of the jars. He set it down a book that sat upon his desk.

"Can anyone give me another curse? One that would help someone find out the truth, of whether someone was under the Imperious curse or not?" Slowly, several kids raised their hands. It was Neville Longbottom who was chosen to answer.

"The...the cruciotus curse." stuttered Neville. He was shaking, forcing the words to come out. Moodie just looked at him with excitement.

"Ha ha, Yes, that's correct Mr. Longbottom. Come here, come on up." said Moody. He motioned for Neville to stand up and come to the desk. Slowly, Neville did as asked. He slowly trudged his way up to the desk. When he got to the desk, he stood opposite Moody.

"Crucio!" yelled Moody. The spider started to squirm and scream. It made horrid screeches. It started to upset Longbottom, but it was Corvus who seemed to hate it the most. Corvus tried to cover his ears to block it out, but he couldn't. The voice of the spider pierced his ears.

"_Stop it, please! Ahhh!"_ The spider screamed, the screeching and pain evident. It was all the more real to Corvus, since he could hear its true voice of pain. Hermione had enough of it, then yelled at Moody to stop.

"Stop it! I said stop it! Can't you see it's bothering them?!" Her voice was filled with a pleading tone. Neville and Corvus both were cringing and looked to be on the verge of an emotional meltdown. Moody did as such, stopping his casting of the curse. He nodded, picking up the book, cowering spider still upon it. He walked over to Hermione, looking her straight in the eye as he set the book down.

"Can you name the final curse?" He asked her. She just shook her head, refusing to say the words. The class seemed to agree that it should not be named, most of them scared and upset at what they had just witnessed. Moody just pointed his wand at the spider

"Avada Kadavre!" He yelled, a green bolt of energy striking the spider, killing her instantly. Not so much as a screech. Moody straightened his jacket, replacing his wand inside his coat.

"The killing curse. Only one is known to have survived it, he's sitting right here in this room. That is all, class dismissed." The class stood, eager to get away from the crazy man.

Corvus was trailing behind the group of kids as they walked down the steps of the spiral staircase. It was raining outside, the dark skies let in little light, further dampening his mood. The air was cold, his thin canvas shoes doing very little to keep his feet warm. He just kept thinking back to the voice of that poor spider. She had done nothing to deserve that. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a small and delicate hand at that.

Hermione had placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. It seemed to help, he felt better, the dread now filled with a warm tingle. He had his friends now, they would be there for him. He smiled back at her and she smiled a genuine smile, one that was just for the sake of being happy. Ron, ahead of them with Harry, was talking Harry's ear off about how crazy, yet brilliant, Moodie was. Corvus just tuned him out. He didn't want to talk about Moody.

"What do you guys wanna do? That was my last class for the day." said Corvus. He had already been to his Transfiguration class, Charms, Potions, Divination and History of Magic. He had hoped they could get to hang out. The past week since he had arrived had been fun, finally having friends. He usually found himself with Hermione, studying or debating on books and authors. Other times Ron, Harry and himself debated Quidditch tactics and matches. Harry and Ron shook their head.

"Sorry mate, we both have another class to go. Maybe Hermione?" said Ron. Corvus looked to Hermione, she nodded and smiled.

"We could go read in the library if you like?"she suggested. He just nodded, smiling as well. They parted ways with Ron and Harry, deciding to walk to the library instead. They walked down several corridors and up several floors before they arrived in the library.

The library was empty, not surprising really. The books were stacked in high towers. The shelves were filled to the brim, all the way to the high ceilings. The spaces between the bookcases were lit dimly by old enchanted lanterns. Hermione found them a table in between two tall book cases and set her books on the table. Corvus did the same, sitting in the wooded chair across from her. His own bag only held one book and his wand. He removed his wand and book, setting them on the table. Hermione immediately took notice of the wand.

"What kind of wand is that?" she asked. The wand was odd indeed. She hadn't seen one like it before. It was long, maybe fourteen inches in length. The wood was a warm brownish red and elegantly\ carved. It had a very ornate hilt, a talon having been grafted onto the end of the shaft.

"Oh, this? It's a redwood wand with a dragon heart-string core. I got in before I came to Hogwarts. I didn't have a wand before then." he said. Hermione looked at it and inspected it closely.

"I've never seen a redwood wand before, where did you get it?"she asked. He just smiled at her. The memory of when he got it was a warm one.

"I bought it from an old man in Sydney. It's was in his shop for over a century before I came by. He said it was a relief that it chose me. This practically lit the shop on fire when it did though. Redwood is very picky. It's why they don't like making wands with em. Believe it or not, that's my first wand." Corvus chuckled as he said this. It was lucky that the wand had chose him, because he had no idea what to do.

"What?! How did you do magic without a wand?"she asked. She couldn't understand how a student could learn anything with no magic. Corvus' smile just got wider at her question.

"I told you, I went to a school that taught Shamans. We just did wandless magic."At this new information, Hermione was speechless. Her shock made Corvus puzzled. Had she never practiced wandless magic? It must not be a popular thing here. It took her a few moments to find the words and come out of her stupor.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wandless? You practiced magic...wandless? I don't believe you. Wandless magic takes years of dedicated study and passion. Dumbledore himself barely knows how to do it and he's been at it for decades." she huffed and crossed her arms. He was bluffing, no other explanation for it. No one at their age practiced wandless magic, it was far to difficult. Corvus just smiled and shrugged.

"I could show you if that would help any." he offered. He had been doing it for years. It's just the way he always remembered doing it. His teacher always told him 'it's an ace up your sleeve, not to mention fun to use for a bit of fun!' His teacher had been quite the trickster in her younger days. A smirk formed on Hermione's face. This ought to be good, there's no way he could do it. It was impossible.

"Okay, sure. Perform a spell then. It should be good for a laugh anyways." she said. Her voice was laced with humor and doubt. Surely he was jesting and would back out, stating it was just a rouse and nothing else. Instead, Corvus just smile and waved his hand in familiar fashion.

" Accu Hermione's Quill." He said, casting the spell. Sure enough, Hermione's quill floated out of her bag, floating into the hand of the young man before her. She just stared at him, disbelief adorned her features. He...had done wandless magic...

"No way..." She said. She was left without words. Corvus openly laughed, gripping his sides as he belted laughter into the empty library. She glared at him as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. He finished up his laugh, much to her disappointment. She rather liked his laugh, it was rich, warm and genuine.

"I've never seen someone so stunned by a little wandless magic is all. We didn't always have wands you know." said Corvus. She just sighed, pulled a book out of her bag, opening it to a marked page. She held out her hand, obviously wanting back her quill. Corvus did so, placing it gently into her hand. She began to write notes and went into what Corvus had dubbed, 'eye of the tiger' mode. His friends still didn't understand his fascination with muggle music. Corvus just sighed, opening his own book. He delved head first into it and soon became enraptured by it.

After an hour of studying, Corvus was still reading the thick book. Hermione looked at it's cover, wondering what could be holding his attention so well. It was very thick, with parchment for pages rather than sheets of paper. It had a red leather bound cover, worn around the corners and spine from being read many times, but well taken care of. The cover actually shocked her a little. In gold inlaid script, it read:

_Dragons of a Forgotten Age: A guide to ancient dragons and modern drakes_

_Written and Illustrated by: Charles Weasley_

"I didn't know Ron's brother wrote a book on dragons!" She exclaimed quietly. Corvus looked up with a curious expression.

"Ron's brother is Charles Weasley? He's a highly respected member of the dragon researching community." said Corvus. He had been reading the book since he found it in the trunk. He loved dragons, they were amazing creatures that he held in high regard.

"He is in fact. I didn't take you for one to like dragons though." Her face showed that she had truly been stunned by it. Corvus like muggle music, muggle clothes and now dragons. He was shaping up to be a very strange member of the Black family indeed.

"I love dragons, have ever since I was a little boy." he said, a look of remembrance crossing his eyes. This intrigued Hermione more.

"Why do you love dragons? They're interesting, sure, but I got tired of them after I saw how dangerous they are." she said. She meant it. Ever since Hagrid had to give up his dragon, she had nothing more to do with them. She didn't' read about them, look at them or think about them. Corvus just smiled lightly.

"What's not to love? They fly, breath fire and have the toughest hides around. It's a dream, to be flying up in the sky, no fear for anything that could harm me. I would just fly up there all day, watching the ground below. It's why I love Quidditch so much." he explained. This made Hermione smile. It really did sound nice, to fly up in the sky. She was deathly afraid of heights though, so she wouldn't be doing that anytime soon.

"I can't stand to fly, I'm too scared of heights." She told him. He just chuckled, to which she took offense. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny about that?" She asked, her voice thick with aggrivation. She had scrunched her face up in her anger, to which Corvus just laughed more.

"You're scared of heights, yet you are in a castle that's easily twenty stories tall! I just find that a bit funny, didn't mean any offense 'Mione." He said, clutching his sides as he did. Her glare softned, a small smile coming to her lips.

"Fine, I see your point." He stopped, finally calmed down form the small fit. He thought she looked cute when she was mad though, it was adorable. She smiled once more to him. She snapped her book closed, standing up.

"Come on, let's go get dinner. I'm sure Ron and Harry are already waiting for us." she said. She was probably right, it was around that time. Corvus stood, putting his wand and book back in his bag, walking with Hermione out of the library.


	7. Champions

It was another dark and rainy day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rain poured down in sheets, drenching everything and flooding the courtyards. Many students stayed away form the downpour, lucky to not have a class that required them to walk through it.

Many students had gathered in the great hall. Here, The Goblet of Fire resided. It's blue flame cast a menacing, icy glow throughout the room. Currently, people of age were going up and putting there names in. Corvus sat alone and watched the spectacle. He had yet to meet up with his friends, opting to spend a lovely day like this by himself. He loved the rain, it always made things feel cleaner to him. While he didn't like the gray skies and the dreariness that usually accompanied it, the rain made him feel at ease.

There was a crowd forming around the Goblet. Many people just watching as someone put their name into the cup, friends shoving a friend forward to place his or her name into the cup. Many of the younger students were still complaining about the age restriction, man of them had tried anyways, but the restriction line cast by Dumbledore wouldn't allow them to get to the cup.

The sound of cheering came from the doorway making Corvus look up in interest. In walked Fred and George Weasley, vials in hand. They stopped before the age line, everyone around them cheering them on. Hermione poked her head out after shoving her way through the crowd.

"It's not going to work, that age restriction spell was cast by Dumbledore himself! Do you really think he's going to be outsmarted by something so dimwitted as an aging potion?" as she spoke, as scowl formed on her face. The twins just smiled and smirked at her.

"That's why it's so ingenious, because it's so pathetically dimwitted!" said Fred, emphasizing the word Dimwitted. Hermione just huffed, opting to walk away from the twins, coming to sit next to Corvus. He just smiled at the twins antics. The two Weasleys jumped up onto a bench, interlocking their arms.

"Ready Fred?" Said George.

"Ready George."replied Fred

"Bottoms up!"the twins said in unison. The two brothers then drank their potions, the potion gone in one gulp. They threw the vials to the side, the vials clinking on the stone floor. Arms interlocked, they jumped down into the inside of the Age Restriction spell. They landed...and nothing happened. A cheer erupting from the gathered crowd.

The twins took a cautions step up to the Goblet, names on paper in hand. They both tossed the paper in, the Goblet accepting them. The twins turned to the gathered crowd, cheering at their success. The grins on their faces didn't last however. The flame atop the Goblet grew in size, small fireballs forming and flying. Two it the twins, sending Fred and George flying across the room. They started to stand, groaning as they did. Their hair grew, beards started to form. Their red hair changed to gray. The twins felt their faces, disbelief adorning their features.

"You said..."said George, pointing to Fred, anger filling his voice.

"No, you said."yelled Fred, jumping and tackling his brother to the ground. The two started to fight, throwing fists at each other. The gathered crowed laughed at the spectacle. Hermione was laughing along with them. Corvus smiled, he rather enjoyed when she laughed. It was a quiet, but pleasant sound. It reminded him of caramel, which made him feel kind of odd really. He had never compared a laugh to a food. Though the laugh was smooth and made him smile, the smile sticking on his face for quite some time.

The room grew quiet though, for in walked Viktor Krum. He had a sour look on his face. If Corvus had to guess, he'd say that Krum was all brawn, no brain. He seemed to ignore everyone, taking long, powerful steps. His shaved head and distinctly Bulgarian features, he seemed the essence of what an Eastern European man would be. Strong, angry and viscous. He ignored the women who sighed and giggled as he passed them, instead he looked at Hermione, smiling, however brief it was. Corvus looked to Hermione, a questioning look on his face. She just shrugged, a similar look of confusion on her face as well. Krum placed his name within the Goblet, making a dramatic exit after he did.

"They certainly seem to appreciate dramatics." said Corvus. All he had seen from the Durmstrang students was dramatics. They all had scowls and frowns, even the women. It honestly bothered him that so many people could walk around in a negative mood all day long. Surely it got tiring after a while.

"I picked up on that as well. I'm certain it's that High Master of theirs that told them to. No one can be that negative all the time." said Hermione. Corvus turned to her, a teasing glint in his deep blue eyes. Hermione caught the look, a small blush covering her pale cheeks.

"What?"she asked, nervousness filling her voice.

"What was that look he gave you? Certainly hasn't been giving his fan club the same smile." he said teasingly. She just gave shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm certain its nothing."she said. This intrigued Corvus, but he dropped the subject. He was about to respond, when in walked Dumbledore. He stood by the Goblet, ushering the students too all take a seat. He raised his hand, waving by the braziers in the room, the flames all dying down. The students sat around the room, Ron and Harry sitting to the right of Corvus, Hermione to the left.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! We will now select our champions!"announced Dumbledore. This was met with clapping and cheering from all that were present. Dumbledore raised his hands, silencing the crown once more. He walked up the the cup, placing both hands on the edges of the cup, closing his eyes. After several seconds, he backed away, watching the flames.

After a few minutes, the flames started to flicker, changing from blue to a deep red. It flickered and grew. A single singed piece of parchment flew out of the flames, drifting slowly down until Dumbledore snatched it out of the air. He read the paper.

"The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"announced Dumbledore, the Durmstrang students cheering and congratulating there fellow student. The Goblet threw another burning piece of paper into the air, this time a dainty looking blue one.

"The Beauxbatton Champion, Miss Fleur Delacour!" This caused another wave of cheers and clapping, excitement on the face of the beautiful young woman. She was a rather tall, thin young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She had gentle features, Corvus thought she must have been part Veela. A third piece of paper flew into the air.

"Finally, your Hogwarts champion. Cedric Diggory!" The whole room erupted in cheers. Each Hogwarts student clapping and cheering for the champion that would represent them. He was very tall, thin and had short, shaggy brown hair. His brown eyes had a gleam of excitement in them. Each champion walking past the headmaster, shaking his hand and walking to the front of the room.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end, only one will go down in history."said Dumbledore. The students quieted down, each one listening intently to the Headmaster's words. "Only one will get to hoist this chalice of champions. The Tri-Wizard Cup!"

Dumbledore swept his arms and gestured to a large trophy that rested upon the headmasters table. It was large, silver and glowing blue crystal. It had three handles of silver, each fashioned to look like a dragon. Inscribed upon the chalice were the letters WIZ. Everyone started clapping, until the Goblet of Fire started to become active. Wisps of fire flew in circles around the Goblet, the flames turning red. Another piece of parchment fell. Dumbledore caught it, shock on his and everyone elses faces. He read the parchment, his hands shaking.

"Harry potter..."


	8. A Worthy Sweater

Rain pattered against the glass of the old window. Corvus sat upon his bed, looking out at the dark night sky. He was sitting with his legs crossed, his black shirt and a pair of gray cloth pajama bottoms on. He had been thinking about the days events, what with Harry being selected as a champion and all. At first, he had be surprised, then it set in. Harry couldn't have placed his name in the Goblet, he wasn't of age.

"You could have at least told me since I'm your best friend!"yelled Ron. They had been at it all night. Ron and Harry were fighting about Harry's selection. Corvus sighed, enough was enough. He didn't need to sit through this petty groveling over something so silly.

"Ron, get off it man. Harry had no way to put his name in that cup. None of us did. Something else is going on here."he said. Ron looked at him, doubt filling his eyes.

"How do you know?"asked Ron, his voice filled with venom and hurt.

"Because, he's your best friend and he wouldn't lie to you. Remember what your brothers did? The Goblet itself knew they were too young. That means that someone old enough put Harry's name in the cup."stated Corvus. Ron sighed, the hurt leaving his face, replaced by a look of shame.

"I understand that how you feel Ron, but Harry didn't do it. Someone is up to something, but I can't help but wonder who."said Corvus. Ron, eyes and face filled with shame, nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you're right...sorry Harry. I just got worked up. You know how I get..."it was as good of an apology that could be hoped for. Harry just smiled, glad to have the problem sorted.

"It's okay Ron. I just need my friends, you know? I don't want any of this, but now I have to do it."said Harry. Corvus wouldn't have wanted to be in his position either. Harry had to survive three dangerous tasks, most of which can kill him. It was an unpleasant though. Corvus laid his head down, stretching and bringing his covers over himself. He was tired and sleep was calling his name.

_1 month later..._

_Corvus felt alive. His fears so far away from him, now he was just flying. The moon high up in the sky, he looked at the countryside. The stars were bright, helping him feel peace. He dropped close to the trees, watching as the whipped by, his speed gaining. He let out a yell, happiness and joy filling his voice._

_Nothing felt better than when he dreamt of flying. He would soar in the skies, flying higher and higher. It was almost always at night, though some days it was at sunrise. He relished the feeling of the wind as it passed over his face. He landed on the ground, laying down as he always did at the end of the dream._

_Blackness soon took over, the dream no longer of flying. He expected to wake, but instead, something else happened. He was now looking at an alley, filled with people and shops. He was small, a boy maybe. He was holding onto the hand of a tall woman in black, her long brown and blond hair covering her face. He was pointing at everything, trying to get the woman's attention._

_The woman looked down at him, face still obscured. She said something, but he couldn't hear her. Her lips moved, but no sound escaped. His body smiled, then the dream faded to blackness again. He floated there, in the space between consciousness and sleep...until something ripped him away._

Corvus felt sick to his stomach, like he had eaten spoiled eggs and milk. The sunlight was shining through the window in the dorm. His eyes hurt as he squinted, trying to see. His vision was blurry and unfocused, the usual side effect he had when waking up from similar dreams. No one was in the room with him, odd really. It was a weekend, usually they all slept in.

Sitting up in his bed, swinging his legs to the side as he did so, Corvus groaned. He felt like he had been hit over the head with a boulder. He rubbed his head, running his fingers through his lengthening black hair. It had gotten longer, enough to fall over his eyes. He didn't feel like cutting it, so he just let it be. His scruff on his face was then and soft, like it should be for a young man.

Standing up, he stretched his spine and raised his arms to the ceiling. The dorm was small, circular and felt very much like home. The walls and floors were made of an old dark oak, the walls being of brick. Five beds lined the walls, a small iron stove in the middle. He rather liked the room.

He walked over to his trunk, rummaging through it and trying to find some clothes. He sifted through the old trunk, pushing packages and books aside, sifting through old clothing, all of it well worn but also well taken care of. He found a pair of old blue jeans, a long sleeved cotton shirt an old wool sweater. The sweater was green and black, bumble bee like stripes of the two colors made the design of the sweater. It was large and seemed comfortable. He held it in his hand, feeling the softness of the material. It was a softness that came only with age. Inside the collar, stitched into a black tag was a single letter in silver, the letter R.

Corvus held the sweater up trying to get a better look at it, when out fell a piece of parchment. He placed the sweater down, picking up the parchment. It was folded and sealed, much like the letter he found on top of the trunks contents when he opened it in Dumbledore's office. He broke the seal, gently opening the letter. It was written in a much different style of script. It was longer, thinner and much more aggressively written. He scanned the contents, his heart beating as he did. When he finished, a tear fell from his eye.

_To my dearest son,_

_I am sorry that you will not be able to know me in your life, for I am not long for this world. I wish I could be there to see you grow and become a man, but I can not. Instead, I leave you all my possessions, so that you may know me in at least some way. I have arranged for you to receive them, piece by piece. One day, you will know everything. For now, you must not know anything other than the fact that I love you with all my heart._

_You're mother loved you very much, so much so that she gave her life to bring you into this world. I know that you would have rather been told this than to read it in a letter from a man you've never met. I am always going to be watching over you. You are my only child, my only son. You carry with you the blood of a Black. You are strong, far stronger than anyone will ever know. In this chest there are many things. My most precious things lay hidden. Take your time and search the chest, learn all that you like. The packages inside are meant for you and you alone, for all the Christmases I will miss and the birthdays I will never see._

_With great love, _

_ Your Father_

_p.s. Keep your eyes and mind open, for not all is what it seems. Trust in yourself and your dreams._

He dropped the letter, the parchment drifting in the air, slowly falling to the floor. He had never known anything about his parents. He had simply though they abandoned him, left him to die somewhere. Tears streamed down his face. It was one thing to read a letter, but to know it was from the man that created you, that hit him hard. Despite the emotions inside him, a smile crept upon his face. He wished he could have met the man. Corvus took solace in the fact that one day, he would know everything about his father.

For now, he would have to continue on. This was a matter for another day. The letter had said in time he would know, so he had to just keep going. The tears stopped falling, the lines and wetness still upon his face. He brought his arm up, wiping the moisture away.

Corvus stripped out of his night clothes, standing in nothing but his knickers and socks. Sliding on the jeans first, he was glad that they fit. They were a bit loose, but that just made them comfortable. He slid the black thermal on, then the sweater after. The sweater was big, but not to the point of ridiculousness.

It was certainly comfortable. He bent down, reaching under his bed and pulling out his red sneakers. He sat on the bed, sliding the shoes on and tying the laces.

Corvus stood once more, going about his bed and placing all the things back in the trunk, his dirty clothes placed in a bin next to his bed. He was about to shut the lid of his trunk, when a glimmer caught his eye. He reached in, one hand holding up the lid. He picked it up, surprised to find a watch. It was a silver mechanical pocket watch. It looked to be very old. It's design suggested a mid 18th century design, German in origin. It had a long chain, a clip at the end. On it's face was an intricate engraving. A shield with three fields. The top was a field of stars, with an armored gauntlet holding a sword. The middle was a simple stripe, the bottom field held three perched crows. Under it was a banner, the words _Toujours Pur, _french for 'always pure'. A skull sat atop the shield.

In all respects he found it to be a beautiful watch. He used his index finger to depress the button, releasing the latch that held the cover face in place. The cover opened smoothly, revealing a porcelain watch face. It had roman numerals in place of numbers, the face open in places to reveal the winding gears beneath. The face itself shifted, an image of a sun rising over a hill of trees, slowly rising higher. It must have been enchanted to show if it was light or dark out and to show the weather. What intrigued him most was the engraving on the back of the cover. It said _'From Black to Black this watch has passed, now it falls to you.'_ It must have been an heirloom.

Corvus smiled, pocketing the watch in his jeans. He decided he had been in the dorm long enough when his stomach growled in protest. He shut the lid of the trunk, rushing out of the room to find his friends and hopefully some food.


	9. Snow

The Halls were somewhat lacking in students from what Corvus could see. Usually, you noticed groups of students walking together talking and gossiping about the latest scandal or happenings in The Daily Prophet. Today, few were seen and the ones that were seemed to be in a hurry. Today was certainly a strange day.

The sun still shone brightly, casting it's warming rays down upon Hogwarts. Corvus walked, his red canvas sneakers making soft thudding noises whenever they made contact with the stone floors of the building. His jeans were a bit long, fit more for boots than shoes in reality. The large green sweater on his torso just added to the image of relaxation and laziness that he was surely putting off.

He had no destination in mind at first, just merely wandering for the sake of it. He soon remembered his mission though, food. His stomach growled, begging to be sated. Corvus changed direction, deciding that food help priority over wandering. He walked down halls, many enchanted paintings casting him confused glances, but kept to themselves. They seemed to glance at him, trying to understand a riddle of some sort.

Corvus passed through the halls quickly, the shining sunlight filling the stone halls with a warm glow. He made a final turn, walking through the archway that led to the Great Hall's double wooden doors. The doors were open, so he just walked on in. The smell of eggs, bacon and many breakfast pastries filled his nose, making him all the more hungry for sustenance.

The room wasn't packed like usual, but there were still many people. The four long tables were all somewhat occupied, but they too gave him strange looks and glances. He noticed Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting at the middle of the table. He walked up to the group, sitting down between Harry and Hermione. They were looking at him strangely.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me weird?" Asked Corvus. He grabbed a plate, filing it with bacon and scrambled eggs, tucking a pastry in the side. Hermione cleared her throat, the words seemingly caught in her throat.

"Um, Corvus? Do you know what you're wearing?" She asked him. He just gave her a confused look. He looked down at his sweater, pulling it out slightly and inspecting it. Still seemed to look like an old green sweater to him. What was he missing? Harry was the next to speak.

"Have you seen that sweater?"he asked. Corvus just gave him a blank stare. Really? Of course he had seen it. It was an old sweater, most likely his fathers, judging by the letter he had read.

"Yeah, it's a green and black sweater. What about it?"He asked.

"It's not black, it's silver. That's a Slytherin Quidditch Sweater, for cold weather playing."Ron told him. Corvus just look puzzled. Did that matter? Maybe his father had been in Slytherin. That didn't mean he couldn't wear it. It was just a sweater.

"Okay, does that matter? It's just a sweater I found in my trunk."He said. The others just gave him a look and Hermione decided to put an end to the confusion.

"It doesn't, but it's just strange, with you being a Gryffindor and all. Most houses tend to wear only their own colors. While that sweater lacks the house patch, it's still Slytherin colors. That just means you'll get a lot of weird glances."She said. Corvus nodded, smiling. He could stand strange looks. They didn't bother him in the least. It's not his fault people might freak out just because of a sweater. It was rather comfortable in his opinion. It smelled a lot like parchment and pumpkin spice, just a hint of ash.

"That won't matter much to me. I still know what house I'm in." He said. This put Harry and Ron at ease. They went back to eating, that is, until owls started to swoop in through the windows. They were carrying letters, packages and bundles. One owl, white as snow, dropped a rolled up paper in front of Harry, must have been the Daily Prophet. Corvus had seen copies laying around the school. Many of the students were receiving copies. When Harry opened the paper, unrolling it, the cover shocked them. It just confused Corvus, what was so shocking?

"No wonder we haven't seen him."said Ron. Harry nodded, Hermione remained silent. The Headline was long, the main story long and well written. A picture of a young man, tall with a slender build. A smirk upon his face and what appeared to be blond hair looked back at them. The headline read as such, 'Malfoy Heir Missing! Assumed Dead!'. Harry decided to read the paper out loud.

"It has been three months since Draco Luscious Malfoy was last seen. He is the Son of Luscious and Narcissa Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name. He was thought to have been abducted while alone in Diagon Alley before the start if his fourth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents could not be reached for questioning. The Ministry is searching all possible leads and hopes to find the heir soon." This left Corvus confused. Was this Malfoy kid important or something?

"Glad something good has finally happened that involves that guy. Good riddance." muttered Ron.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. Ron just shrugged. It was obvious that this Draco Malfoy was not liked very much.

"Who is he?" asked Corvus.

"Just about the biggest git in the world. Bloody prat bout killed us on more than one occasion. He was always an arse to us. I'm glad he's gone." said Ron. Corvus just shrugged, but caught a quick glimpse of Hermione. She had a slight look of hurt in her eyes, but it was quickly covered up. There was something happening here, underneath everything. Corvus didn't know what, but he was sure he would find out eventually. Things like this, they tended to work themselves to the surface. Corvus was about to speak again, that is until people started to scream.

"What the bloody hell is that!" Yelled a Ravenclaw student. Other cries of similar wording soon followed. Corvus looked up, trying to see what had riled everyone up so much. Soaring above the tables, a large package in it's talons, was a very large Buzzard. It was white, with a wingspan of what appeared to be two metres, maybe two and a half. It soared high above the students, looking side to side, scanning. Finally, it locked eyes with Corvus, making a slow and lazy circle around him. It was a rather beautiful bird, he didn't understand why people freaked out over it. The large bird finally landed in front of Corvus, package under it. It closed it's wings, hunching over and looking much like an old man. It jumped off of the package, it must have stood at one hundred centimetres in height. The bird walked around the table, looking at people. It then stared at Corvus, as if waiting for something. It locked eyes with him, then looked to the package, then back up to him. Corvus go the message, smart bird.

Corvus opened the package, unaware of the people around him staring at him. A huge Buzzard had just came in like some kind of mail Owl and gave him a package. What was wrong with him?! Corvus just kept opening the brown package. He pulled the twine loose, the brown paper easily unfolding. Inside was a simple wooden box. This box was a deep brown, the same symbol as his watch carved into it's lid. It too had a blood lock, making Corvus sigh. He hated the last. He just sucked in a breath, forcing himself to do it. He placed his finger upon the opening, the golden lock pricking his finger and testing his blood. He flinched, bringing the now wounded appendage to his lips, sucking the blood away and trying to make it stop bleeding. The lock in this box, unlike the last one, was built in. It made the same clicking noises, albeit much quieter than the trunk in his room had. After several moments, it made a loud thunk sound, like sliding a metal rod down a shaft and it hitting the bottom.

Corvus reached forth, resting his right hand on top of the lid of the box. The few people around him were looking over his shoulder, trying to see what was in the box. He slowly lifted the lid, the hinges making no sound as he did so. He let the lid fall back, lying flat with the table. Inside the small box were an assortment of small objects. Slowly, he lifted and inspected each object in the box. The first to be picked up was a large magnifying glass. He inspected it, a simple lens with a brass handle. It was heavy, but not to the point of being ridiculous. Second, a wooden spherical puzzle. It was black, several crisscrossing white lines that seemed to make no sense. Third was a spyglass. It was small, brass and simple. It was telescopic with three tubes. The same emblem that was on his watch was on this spyglass as well. Finally, at the bottom of the box, was another letter. He pulled it out, a black wax seal sealing the letter. He broke it, taking in the content.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_ These are simple tools that I thought might aid you. A spyglass to see far beyond eyesight. A puzzle to keep your wits sharp and a magnifying glass, to help you when your eyes are weak. Keep them safe and they will always be there for you. The bird is a great white Buzzard, his name is Snow. He is yours, treat him well._

_ S_

Corvus was puzzled. He didn't recognize the script or the signature. He slowly placed all the objects back in the box, closing the lid and bowing his head in thought. He was thankful for the bird, considering he didn't have an owl or a pet even. He looked at the tall bird, still looking much like an old man. Corvus smiled, offering his hand palm up to the buzzard. The bird stalked up to the hand, looking at him, then the hand. Then, he rubbed his bald head against the hand. Corvus smiled, offering his arm to the bird. The Buzzard hopped up onto the extended forearm, lightly clamping his talons onto the sweater covered arm.

"Guys, I think I'm going to go spend my Saturday outside. My new friend here might like the fresh air. See you later mates." He said, walking, box in on hand and bird on the other, outside the great hall and off to do other things.

Corvus lay, his back on the grass as he looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the clouds were few and far between, but they were enjoyable to watch float above. He was currently laying on a hill by the lake. Snow was sitting next to him, wings around him like a cloak. Corvus liked the big bird, it was quiet, but had a wonderful personality. He had a feeling it was a magical animal, not just an ordinary Buzzard. He had been talking to it and it responded with noises of agreement or disagreement. He enjoyed the company.

Corvus was lying down on the hill, hands behind his head looking up. He watched as large beasts flew over head, flying around in the sky and basking in the sun. He had been watching them for a few hours now, it never seemed to get old. He was so engrossed in his animal watching, he barely noticed someone sit down next to him. He probably wouldn't have noticed, had it not been for the sudden damper that the air took on.

Sitting up, he took in the look of his new guest. It was a girl, a year younger than himself most likely. She was small, very small it seemed. She was very thin, but not in an unattractive way. She seemed elegant and delicate. Her hair was long, a white blonde that he had never seen before. Her face was small and round, but still thin and beautiful. Her eyes were gray and had a look of dreaminess to them, like she was looking far away and seeing something no one else could. She looked almost completely like a normal girl, were it not for her lack of shoes and her wand tucked behind her left ear. She looked him in eye, raising her eyebrow and giving him an inquisitive look. He had to look down at her. Why was he so tall?

"Hello." he said. She looked at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. She looked away and looked up, staring into the sky. He smiled, albeit a bit sadly, knowing very well what she was looking at.

"They're very beautiful, aren't they?"he asked her. She looked to him, a bored and mystified look on her face and her left eyebrow raised.

"The clouds?"she asked. He knew she was just trying to see what he meant. Most people couldn't see Thestrals after all, you had to see death in order to see them.

"The Thestrals, flying above us." he said. She seemed to shrink a bit into herself, but nodded all the same. She seemed to be very shy for some reason.

"You can see them too?" she asked him. He nodded, laying back down on his back. He patted the empty space next to him, offering her a spot. She accepted, scooting over and lying on her back as well. Her breath quickened, unknown to Corvus. She was very nervous, never having been in this situation. She didn't understand why though, he was just someone offering her a place to sit. They sat there, looking up to the sky and watching the large black creatures soar majestically through the sky.

"Who was it that gave you the ability to see them?"asked the girl. She was looking up, not at him when she asked. He frowned a bit.

"I don't know, to be honest. I have my suspicions, but I don't honestly have the answer yet." he responded. She waited, expecting him to say more. He just smiled at her, going back to watching the beasts above. She smiled, keeping her wistful gaze up at the sky.

"My name is Corvus by the way, Corvus Black. May I know yours?" he asked her. She looked at him, directly in the eye. She smiled, small and gentle. She still had that wistful, dreamy look, but her eyes now held a small spark of interest in them.

"It's very nice to meet you Corvus. My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood."


	10. A Challenge

Corvus was currently sitting in the stands of the small stadium. It had been constructed before the students came to Hogwarts. He had been plagued be a strange dream for the past few nights. He always came up to a group of four cages in the woods. Inside were for dragons, but only one caught his interest, the Hungarian Horntail. This one was the angriest and the one he seemed to understand the most. In the dream, he was speaking to the dragons. They had been subdued and captured while resting in their nests and brought here for some human activity. The dreams always progressed, returning to speak again. The last night he spoke to the Horntail Corvus told him to wait for the proper opportunity and to escape if possible. The Horntail, whose name was Kragen, agreed to the plan.

Currently Corvus sat, the sun barely even rising over the horizon. The smell of dew blew with the wind, the air smelling of a sweetness he couldn't quite place. He was familiar with it, but it seemed to skip inside of his head. A smell he couldn't quite place. He moved his feet, the wood creaking under his heavy weight. He looked down in sadness, his red shoes no longer on his feet. It was much to early to wear them, the grass far too wet with dew. Instead, he wore his backups. They were a pair of old leather boots. They were laced boots that were old military surplus from world war two. They were black and they had long lost their shine, meant for use in European Forests. They were old, but well kept and the leather well oiled.

Unlike most days, Corvus didn't wear his simple jeans and shirt. Today, he wore a much more elaborate set of clothing. He wore the black leather boots on his feet, the snug fit they had offering a comfort to him, letting him know they wouldn't fall off. Instead of his usual jeans, he wore a pair of black wool pants, this morning being in fall and rather chilly. The pants were well kept, clean and well made. They were designed for working in, but they still gave a somewhat formal look. His shirt was a long sleeved red cotton shirt, a deep shade of scarlet. It was designed for work as well, but still looked of a more formal sort. Over top of the shirt he wore a black wool waist coat. It had three golden buttons to keep it bound to him. Black fingerless gloves, ones he had wore in Quidditch, covered his hands. His watch was in the right pocket of the vest, the silver chain trailing out of the pocket, linking with his middle button. He finished the ensemble by wearing a simple black wool long coat. It was currently open, no need for it to be buttoned. His hair was in a pulled back in a tail, bound by a scarlet band. His remaining hair fell forward, parting and framing his face and falling in line just above his shoulders. It was getting to long to keep loose, it kept getting in the way of things

He had dressed up today, the day of the first challenge and come to support his friend. Why he had come early though, was so no one could see him dressed like this. Given his height, most would think him some reporter or something. He rather disliked dressing up in front of people he knew, not because he didn't think he looked handsome, but because he was just more comfortable in these clothes for some reason. He didn't want people to think he was some rich boy, so he rather liked wearing old clothing, simple and well kept. He never wore new things, none that cost money. He always kept what still worked and fixed what broke. It was just his way really, to fix what was broken and not to cast it aside.

He sat there, thinking and contemplating things in his life. He had been having many dreams as of late. They were dreams of that woman, the woman in black. He could never hear a voice or see a face, but something about her comforted him. More dreams were of a girl, but she was always playing hide and seek, running from him and laughing and he would always give chase. Some were of flying, soaring high and low in the sky. He always awoke in his bed though, letting him know they were just dreams. Some nights though, the dreams felt far too real. He could smell sweet rolls when he was with the woman in black, the air around them filled with the smell of sweet rolls and lavender. When with the girl, chasing after her, the scent reminded him of flowers and sweets. He always tried to catch the girl, but he never did.

Corvus waited, watching the sun rise up into the cloudy sky. It was gray, hardly a patch of the blue sky to be found. He rather hoped it would rain tonight, but the clouds didn't seem to be heavy enough. The wind whipped around him, kicking up his color slightly and his bangs moving in the breeze. He felt peaceful here, sitting alone and waiting. Soon, the students would pour in and wait to see what became of the four champions. For now, he could sit here in peace and think. Hermione had been spending time alone lately, studying and trying to get all her work done. It miffed her to no end that Corvus just seemed to breeze through everything. In truth, he had an eidetic memory, so he just had an easier go of it. He would be lying if he said he was smarter, for she had a far better knack at intuition and figuring things out.

Corvus had fallen into a rather comfortable pattern with his new friends. He would study with Hermione from time to time. He would often argue the finer points of history and magical theory with her, often getting into debates over transfiguration and its uses and properties. Then, when with Ron and Harry, he would get into debates over Quidditch and what teams were better and what the best plays were. He often would find the debates fun and exciting. Lately, he had been walking the grounds and spending his free time just sitting by the lake, looking up to the sky and day dreaming. Once in a while, his new friend from Ravenclaw would come by, sit with him and they would talk about things. He was rather fond of the girl, Luna. She was sweet, innocent and didn't seem to judge anyone. Often he found himself staring, but he just tried to place where she seemed so familiar from.

Sighing, he leaned back, his back resting on the bleacher behind him and him looking straight up at the gray skies. No birds or Thestrals today, just the gray sky greeted him. They gray reflected in his eyes, the blue seeming to turn to a silver. He felt as though the world was melting away, as though a weight was being lifted from him. He let out a deep breath, relaxing in the silence. He did this, only to sit back up when he heard the distant commotion of marching students, laughing and cheering in excitement. Surely, the first challenge would be something to see. He took a deep breath, the scent of sweetness that wafted in with the breeze once again relaxing him.

The crow cheered loudly as they waited for the event to start. They stood all along the stadium, waving homemade banners and flags in support of who they wanted to win. Students from all three schools occupied the stands. Corvus stood in the row in front of Ron and Hermione. They had all just witnessed three of the events take place, each successful. The final challenger was preparing, Harry Potter. Corvus hoped his friend would succeed. He had quite the foe to face, a Hungarian Horntail. What disturbed him though was how similar this dragon was to the one from his dreams.

The dragon was large, with spikes on its head and it's club like tail. The Horntail was large, but not the largest by far. It was a beautiful beast in Corvus' opinion. It's scales were a slate gray, shining in the low light of the day. It's teeth were sharp and fine, each a bright shining blade ready to tear the flesh from whatever it could grab. It was perched atop the egg, waiting for it's prey to come forth. Corvus knew the Horntail had very few faults. It was an excellent flier, but it's heavy tail slowed it down and severely reduced it's agility. The only way Harry was going to win was to be faster than it.

Harry made his way out into the pit below, the crowd cheering as he did so. He looked around, nervousness clear on his face. He seemed to be unsure of himself. Corvus had faith in his friends ability. From what he knew of Harry, he was quick, good on his feet and creative. If that dolt Krum could do it, so could Harry.

"You can do it Harry, you just have to be fast!"yelled Corvus. He heard more cheers erupt as Harry started to creep, wand out at the ready, around the pit. He avoided the dragon, trying to sneak to the egg. The dragon was relying on it's smell, trying to find Harry without it's eyes. Harry quickly pointed his wand up, yelling what sounded like an accio spell. The dragon heard him, lunging towards the sound. Harry dodged, although barely. Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and her eyes filled with fright.

"If he corners you, run under him and to the left out the back of his wing! He won't get ye!"adrenaline filled Corvus as he yelled. He knew the counters for this fight. Harry followed his directions, diving under the dragon and running behind it, out of the cover of the right wing and hid behind the rock. The dragon turned, unleashing it's flame upon Harry's makeshift cover. The rock melted, the flame reducing it to molten lava, rapidly cooling as it separated from the stone.

Many held their breaths. They thought the young champion was doomed for certain. Corvus knew better, he heard something though, a whistle in the air. His eyes widened a bit as he ducked, just in time for a broom to fly over him. He watched as the broom flew to Harry, the boy climbing on and kicking off. This drew a loud cheer from the crowd. Harry flew, out of reach of the dragon, circling the ring. Little did Harry knew, that this was taunting the Horntail. The dragon was getting far angrier than before, the chain holding it in place straining. Corvus could hear the chain creaking, it wouldn't hold for much longer. Before he could voice his warning, the chain snapped. Harry quickly flew away through the teachers stands, flying over their heads but under the canvas canopy.

The dragon followed, it's tail smashing apart the stands and the canopy ripping in half. Teachers and Professors jumped to the sides to avoid the mace-like tail as it ripped through. People cheered as they watched Harry fly away, the dragon giving chase. The whole stadium erupted in cheers until Harry and the dragon were out of sight, the noise soon dying down into whispers and eventually silence.

Corvus watched the Horizon, then remembered his spyglass. He opened his over coat, searching the inner pockets. He knew he had it on him, but where? He found his hidden pocket, sticking his hand in and searching through things. Ron stared at him, then his jaw dropped as Corvus stuck his entire arm, shoulder deep, inside the small pocket.

"How big is that bloody pocket?!" Ron half asked, half yelled. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"He obviously has as expansion charm on it Ronald." she said. In truth, she had done the same charm to a few bags herself. Corvus' face lit up as he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled his arm out, a brass cylinder in his hand. He pulled a cap off of one end, then extended the opposite end. He brought the spyglass up to his right eye, closing his left to look through the instrument. He looked towards the castle, searching for anything. He started to walk up the steps, stopping at the top so he could see. He searched, then he finally saw Harry, flying through the castle, between towers and turrets. The Horntail was quick to follow, smashing through towers and roofs trying to follow. Harry cut through between a bridge, the aqueduct to be precise. He looked behind him, watching the dragon smash through the bridge, then tumble below. He quickly flew towards the stadium, but before Corvus could say anything, someone else spotted Harry flying to them. As he flew over, the crowd erupted into cheers. He came to rest in the center of the arena, picking up his egg and showing his prize to all those around.

* * *

Corvus hadn't followed the large group of people that carried Harry to the Castle. He would congratulate his friend later. Instead, he decided to walk about the castle, away from the celebrations of the winners. He didn't like crowds, he rather enjoyed small gatherings and events. He loved the time he spent with his friends, but the more things went on the more he started to realize they were the type that everyone focused on. It was like they were the celebrities around here or something. He didn't mind, it just meant he would have to be uncomfortable. He had been rather uncomfortable all day really, he kept feeling people stare at him.

He was walking by people, most of the time when it was girls they would giggle or start whispering. They were probably making fun of him or something, he was used to that. Why wouldn't they? He had top marks, dressed in muggle clothes, loved dragons and theoretical magic and was a Black. He still didn't know much about his family in all honesty. He just knew they were the oldest wizarding clan in Britain. He needed to do some research some time and try and figure out why he had never been contacted before. That was something that concerned him, why had he never heard of his family until recently? Also, what of the rest of his family? Who were his parents and why did they give him up? His head was filled with questions.

He walked the halls and eventually came to the library. Inside it was empty, except for one other person. He recognized the white blond hair and her small form. He walked up to her table, sitting opposite of her. She looked up to him, giving him a small smile and a mystified glance. She went back to reading her magazine, although it was upside down. She was oddly dressed today, but not extremely so. She war a long black skirt and an old blue sweater. The sweater was old and looked far to big for her, it was draping her frame really, but she looked rather adorable really. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite place it. He had trouble placing things lately, like his memory was slipping and letting old thoughts go.

"Hello Luna." he said, a small smile on his face. She smiled in return.

"Hello Corvus. That's a very nice outfit." she said while she smiled. His cheeks reddened slightly, no one had really said anything about it. She smiled a little more, placing her book shut on the table.

"Thank you. With the first challenge today, I thought something a bit better looking than what I usually wear would be more appropriate."said Corvus.

"I think you look good in your normal attire."Luna said with a small smile and a neutral look on her face. She was stating a fact after all. Corvus was a rather handsome man who happened to look good in whatever he was wearing.

"Thank you." He said. He looked down in embarrassment, only to done a confused look. His gaze met her feet, which were bare once more. Why did she not have any shoes on? In fact, she had never had shoes on when he had seen her.

"Luna, why do you not have any shoes?" He asked her. Her face fell slightly, a sadness filling her gray eyes, seeming to darken. She pulled her hair behind her ear, avoiding meeting his eyes.

"Well, sometimes the other students in my house tend to hide my things."she said. Corvus wasn't convinced though, she still wouldn't look at him.

"What happened to your shoes though?" He asked her. She just looked at the floor, moving her bare feet. He noticed that they were red and looked rough and even a little blue. Had she went to the event today with no shoes on? Luna cleared her throat, preparing to speak.

"The students thought it would be funny to throw them into the Black Lake. I searched for hours, but I never found them. I haven't had shoes in a month. Everyone just ignores it though, they seem to think its just me being 'looney'." she told him. It actually made Corvus mad, knowing that she had been so long without shoes. The fact that no one would help her because she was odd just made it all the worse. She was unique, true, but that didn't make her looney. Corvus was angry, but his anger vanished as an idea formed in his head. A smile graced his face. He reached into his jacket, searching for something. His hands found purchase on a familiar material. I pulled, bring out two objects from his pocket. In his hand was a pair of shoes, his red canvas sneakers to be exact.

"Here, you can have mine." He said, offering the shoes to her with a smile. Luna looked up to him, a look of disbelief in her eyes. He was always wearing those sneakers, the odd muggle shoes that they were. They were practically a part of him. He would give them up to a girl he barely knew?

"Wha...why?" she asked, her voice still filled with disbelief. Corvus just smiled wider.

"Because, you're my friend and I'm more than happy to help." he said. She was at a loss for words. In truth, she didn't have any friends really. She was alone most days. Even Corvus she thought of as just someone else coming to see the 'looney' Lovegood girl.

"We're...friends?" she asked, almost too afraid to do so. He smiled, his eyes shining like to blue pools of shining blue water. She searched for any trace of a lie, but found none. No deception or misleading emotions crossed his face.

"Of course we are. Anyone who wouldn't want to be your friend is a fool. You're a spectacular person. I would love to be your friend." he said. She smiled at him, the darkness leaving her eyes. She had a friend! She couldn't wait to write her father about her new friend, the mysterious young Corvus Black. Corvus moved to his knee before her, bowing down and placing the shoes on the ground. He held up a hand, asking for her left foot. She obliged, raising her leg and allowing him to slide her foot into the large shoe. She was quite taken really, no one had ever done something like this. Corvus followed, doing the same for her right, before tapping the shoes with his hand, whispering something under his breath. The shoes shrunk down, becoming the perfect fit for her small feet. Luna smiled wide, her grey eyes shining with joy.

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me." she said. Corvus smiled, sitting opposite her once again.

"You are quite welcome miss Lovegood. Should anyone besides you or I touch those shoes, they will be met with a very unpleasant surprise by the way. Nothing to bad though, just a little shock." he said, flashing her a devious look. She giggled when he did so. She was filled with joy. Not only had she made a friend, but he had given up something that obviously meant a lot to him for her out of the kindness of his heart. Luna may not know everything, but she did know that Corvus was going to be a very special person and an amazing friend. She felt overjoyed, a pleasant warmth filling her as she smiled with the young Black.


	11. A Blonde Oddity

The sun rose over the hills beyond The Black Lake like they did every morning, but today it was a truly beatiful sight. Not to say it isn't always, because every sunrise is beatiful in its own way. No, today's sunrise was a pinch more beautiful because of the day it followed. For one small girl, it had been the day she had made her first friend on her own. This girl had a name like anyone else, her name was Luna Lovegood.

While she had friends in the form of the Weasley family, she had yet to make her own friend at school. When she had came here, she had no intention of making one. Her father had been her friend for years and Ginny Weasley had been what she had assumed a best friend to be. Luna had been quite content with having two friends in her life, even if one was her father and the other a girl that had been forced into playing with her due to lack of neighbors.

When Luna had arrived at Hogwarts, she had no hopes for anything more than education. She went to class and spent her spare time either reading or searching for answers to the questions that roamed in her mind. She would search for Nargles or Crumpled-Horned Snorebacks when she was bored. Yesterday changed a lot for her though. She had made a friend, a real friend, named Corvus Black.

Luna slid her legs off of the bed and turned as she sat up and took in the room. Her feet, still covered in the red canvas sneakers, made a soft thud in the slowly brightening room. She hadn't wanted to remove them for fear of a fellow Ravenclaw thinking it would be funny to thrown them outside or hide them from her. Luna stood, straightening her pajama pants and night shirt. They were blue, simple and pure. The gentle blues of the room soothing her as she danced over to the desk beside her bunk. She decided she should write a letter to her father. She must tell him of her newest friend and how he was. She quickly pulled her bag, which had been resting by her bed, over to her. She pulled from it three things. A quill in the shape of a woodpecker head, an inkwell with blue ink and a stack of parchment.

She opened the inkwell, allowing the smell of it to drift into her nose. It was a comforting scent, the smell of ink. She had grown up with it, the smell always making her think of home and her childhood with her father. A gentle smile came across her face as she remembered the days she would sit with her father as he told her stories of strange and mystical creatures that hid away from the world.

Luna dipped the quill and brought her thoughts to the parchment. The blue ink traveled from the metal tip of the quill onto the faded parchment, words and thoughts becoming one. Slowly, she weaved a story of a chance meeting with a kind young boy. She wrote of his tall height and thin build. The way his smile was warm and his eyes deep and comforting. The ink formed paragraphs that spoke of the kindness he had done her and the gift he had given her with the offer of his friendship and his shoes. She wrote of the joy that filled her knowing that she had made a friend who wanted to know her, simply because they were drawn to her for who she was.

She laid the quill down on the surface of the desk, the wood worn but well maintained and a deep brown. The quill rolled slightly, a drop of blue ink threatening to spill from its tip and fall down to the dark brown wood below. She read over the letter and a smile crossed over her lips as she felt content with it. It was long, but most of her letter to her beloved father were. She gently folded the parchment, making sure not to smudge the ink as she did so. She placed grabbed a small iron pitcher, warm and filled with a blue wax. Luna lightly tipped the pitcher, the blue wax spilling out and pooling in a near perfect circle over the seam of the letter. She placed the pitcher back on the desk, reaching for a seal stamp. She stamped the wax, the impression of the Ravenclaw crest impressioned upon the cooling blue wax.

Luna stood, the wooden chair creaking in thanks as her weight was lifted from it, however little that weight was. She picked up the letter and placed it into her bag. She would go to the Owlry later after breakfast to send it. She made her way to her trunk, opening it and searching for something to wear. She sifted through several different colored fabrics and things. It was Sunday, so there was no need to dress for school. Today, she could wear something that she felt like wearing and not something she was supposed to wear. She searched for a few bangles and bracelets, along with a necklace that had a large seashell on it. She also found a red beret to wear. After searching through many things, she found what she wanted. Pulling them out, she was rewarded with two thing articles of clothing.

The first was a large pink blazer. It was simple, but it was important to her. Her mother had owned it, so she kept it and treasured it. It was small, but still hung over her like a drape. She didn't mind though, wearing it made her feel that much closer to the woman that had brought her into this world.

The second was a simple pair of jeans. They were newer, a present from Ginny last year. She had barely grown, so the simple blue pants still fit her and to be honest, they were a bit loose. She still needed a shirt though, so she placed the articles aside and dove back into the pile of clothes that lay in her trunk. She didn't have to search long though, because her small hand found a simple black shirt that she hadn't even known she had. She had never worn it, she considered black to be too dark and sad. It was a long sleeved black shirt. The top half of the shirt buttoned up to allow a certain amount of modesty. She smiled, the color reminding her of her new friend. She decided that the black shirt would be the one to complete her outfit for the day.

* * *

The Great Hall was sparsely filled with students, most having not awoken yet on the early Sunday morning. She did happen to notice Corvus was alone for some reason. Wasn't there a Hogsmeade trip today? Why was he sitting alone and not with his friends? She decided to walk to him and see what was the matter.

Corvus was not wearing anything she had usually seen him in. He was not wearing his usual jeans and black shirt, his sweater nor was he wearing the suit she had seen him in yesterday. No, today his clothing took a much more melancholy tone. He wore his black boots, since they might very well be his only footwear left. A pair of black pants, different from the suit because they were of a finer quality and seemed thinner. He wore a black dress shirt and a silver tie. A simple woolen vest, this vest being of a scarlet shade with thin black pinstripes, was being worn over the black shirt. The vest had silver buttons, each with the symbol that adorned his watch on them. His watch had been tucked into the left pocket, secured to the vest by it's silver chain. His hair was held in much the same fashion as the day before, a simple scarlet band to hold the hair in a tail and his bangs framing his face. He was certainly a handsome young man, but his usually joyous face was marred by a frown the likes of which she had never seen on him. While it looked foreign, for some reason she couldn't help but feel she had seen it far before today.

She sat beside him, his gaze fixed on the empty table, muttering something that she was straining to hear. She listened, soon being able to make out words and what appeared to be a quiet sing song voice that was actually very soothing, coming forth form his lips in a slow and steady stream.

"..like clouds o'er fields of May. On a quiet street, where old ghosts meet. I see her walking now, away from me so hurriedly. My reason must allow." Luna listened intently, trying to remember where she had heard the lyrics before. They were beautiful, soft and gentle words that fell from his lips with an inflection that she had never heard him use. It sounded...Irish? She tried to think of what it could be, but frowned when she came up to a blank. Corvus snapped out of his daze, looking up at her and a blush covering his cheeks. He immediately smiled at her though, the previous mood forgotten.

"Hello Luna." He said, his voice now devoid of the previous Irish accent. He smiled at her all the same, his soft and black facial hair giving him an even warmer effect on her. Luna smiled in return, pleased to see that the Nargals had abandoned their attempt to confuse her new friend.

"Hello Corvus, where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" She asked. He smiled when she asked though, so it must not have been bad. Why was he in such a dim mood then?

"They are in Hogsmeade. I didn't feel like being a burden to them, so I let them go without me. They said it was tradition anyways." He told her, his voice filled with a slightly sad note. It didn't take Luna very long to deduce the problem. He had wanted to go, to spend time with them, but hadn't wanted to impose and possibly ruin his new friends tradition. She gave him an understanding smile. There were many times she had done the same when it came to Ginny. She reached over, placing her right hand atop his loosly held fist. He looked at her, a bit confused.

"Well, since they have gone off to do what they want, why don't you and I go and search Hogsmeade for some withering mushrooms? I heard that professor Snape was running low, I'm sure he would appreciate it. Not to mention it would give us some time to talk." She said. While she knew the words seemed to feel generic and well used, she meant them all the same. Corvus seemed to brighten as he heard this. He needed a friend to spend time with, to tell of the things that were bothering him and the secrets that he felt like he was uncovering. Luna smiled as she sensed his mood.

Corvus stood, straightening his outfit and readjusting his tie. He smiled down at Luna, a warm feeling washing over her as she was reminded that she now had a kind friend. He offered her a hand to help her up.

"Would the kind young maiden wish to accompany this foolish knight on an adventure?" asked Corvus in an over formal tone, obviously trying to get a laugh. Luna smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips as she did. She accepted the hand, standing up and walking by his side.

"Oh, but of course noble foolish knight. It would be this maiden's honor." She said, returning the formal jest and gaining a small chuckle from the young man. He towered over her, easily taller than any other fourth year she had ever seen. He was definitely odd, but he had an air of confidence and kindness that made one forget the oddness. They walked side by side out the Great Hall, unaware of the hushed whispers...

* * *

**I know that this chapter is too short and not enough substance. I wanted to write so much more, but I'm moving to Wisconsin in two days and have been very busy packing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for adding this note when I said I wouldn't write anymore of them. I felt that I owed an explanation. I would like if people would actually write reviews for my story. I feel like I'm writing for one person, myself. I will continue, but your support will make me want to write much faster.**


	12. Theories

The air was cold and biting. It felt like someone had was piercing his face with a blade mad of ice, but he found an odd comfort in the biting winds. Flakes of snow drifted softly down from the heavens above, covering the world in a thin white sheet, like the gods above had placed their beds linens down on the earth below. It made the world seem clean, like anything was new and untainted by life. He breathed in through his nose, exhaling the breath in the same fashion. Steam formed in the air from his breath. Two streams of the heated air billowing like smoke from his flaring nostrils.

He and Luna were walking down the road to Hogsmeade. She hadn't been wearing much, considering how quickly it cooled off, so he had given her his sweater. It draped from her frame, many sized too large. The waist of the sweater fell to her knees and created a green wool dress more than a sweater. Her pink jacket still fit, though just barely. She had thanked him with a whimsical smile and a gleam of her eye. She was quite surprised by his giving and caring nature.

They were walking side by side, snow crunching underneath them with an audible effect. They were from from in synch, what with Corvus' long strides that were full of purpose and strength and Luna's practically dancing gait that was filled with grace and fluidity. Somehow though, with all the differences, they walked side by side down the ancient wooded path that led from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. They had been making light conversation for the entirety of the walk. He rather enjoyed talking to Luna, someone so innocent and king. She was sweet and honest, no need to lie to anyone. It made the lies he had held close to his chest that much harder to tell.

The truth of things hurt Corvus in reality. He didn't actually know where he had come from or where he was when Dumbledore had talked to him. He had been given a back story in a letter and he had followed it. He was honest about his knowledge of magic though, the ability to do wandless magic and hear the elements. He didn't know where he had learned it though, he just knew it. He was having dreams of the woman in black. Who was she to him? A mother perhaps? Corvus wasn't certain.

Luna was walking along and naming the plants that were all around them. She had been telling him about how Nargles cause confusion and that Wrackspurts can make you think of bad things. He was rather curious about her knowledge of these creatures. She was telling him all about them and he couldn't help but to believe her. She looked to him, finally catching the glazed look in his eyes as he stared off into the distance.

"Corvus, are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with a wispy air and only a hind of worry. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked into her gray eyes. He smiled to her, causing her worry to fad away.

"I'm fine Luna, just thinking. Why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders and looked forward.

"You hadn't spoken in about five minutes, so I assumed something must be wrong." She said. Corvus just shook his head. If anything, things were going right. He had been having a wonderful day today, even with the gang spending time away from him. He understood, he wasn't part of that kind of friendship.

"Just caught up in though, nothing to worry about. Is that Hogsmeade up ahead?" He asked. Indeed, ahead of them and sitting upon a cliff was Hogsmeade. It was a small village, filled with shops and houses that seemed right at home beneath the looming visage of the castle of Hogwarts. The small village's main street was filled to the brim with students that walked between shops, looking for things to purchase and food to eat. It intrigued Corvus, giving him a look at life and how the world functioned.

"Yes, that's the place. I haven't been here before to be honest. I usually just stay in my dorm room and read the Quibbler." She said. Corvus looked at her in confusion, a single eyebrow raised.

"Why not? It seems that everyone else does. What reason would you have not to?" He spoke with honesty and curiosity. She got a bit of a dark look in her eyes, here gentle smile becoming a discontent line of sadness.

"I usually had names thrown at me and people talking behind my back. I never had a friend to go with either, at least not one that I think would want to be seen with me." She said, her tone filled with sadness. It didn't last long though, her smile returning and her eyes getting that familiar gleam to them. She turned to him and looked him directly in the eyes. Two oceans, one of gray and one of blue, stared back at one another.

"Then I met you and I knew that I would have a friend for as long as I live. That's why I decided to come now to Hogsmeade, because I knew I would have a friend." Her voice was filled with a serenity. A joy that was subtle and quiet, but still very much there, filled her eyes and the subtle features of her calm face. Corvus couldn't help but smile at her. What she said made him feel warm inside. He would tell her one day about his past, but today he just wanted to enjoy this.

"I'm glad we met Luna. I know we haven't been friends long, but something about our friendship is special, at least I think so." His words rang in Luna's mind. They did have a special friendship really. Most friends wouldn't give you their shoes and sweater just because you weren't comfortable. She rather liked it, having something special to share with someone. Her father always told her that special things were to be treasured and not taken for granted. She was going to treasure what they had. They finally entered Hogsmeade. They walked about the crowd and stayed close to each other.

"So, do you want to go looking for those mushrooms? What were they again by the way, withering mushrooms?" He asked her. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"We don't have to look for them, not really. If you wanted, we could just enjoy our time and walk around. In reality, I just used the mushrooms as a way to get you out of there and out and about. You looked rather sad." She told him in a matter of fact way. Corvus just stared at her, a slow smile forming on his lips. She was a sly minx, that was certain. He heard some whispering though, off in the distance. He couldn't quite make it all out though. He just brushed it off and left it alone.

"So, since you've tricked me into coming down here and gotten me all to yourself, what would you like to do Miss Lovegood?" He asked her. She took a moment to think, looking around in the air. Her eyes took on that glossy mystified look that let him know she was thinking. Right now, she was somewhere else. After several moments, she smiled to him and looked in a far off direction.

"There's a small bookstore I like that's in a back alley. If you want to, we could go there?" She asked him. He smiled, his love of books taking over.

"Of course. I love books." He said with a smile, a small chuckle escaping his lips. They walked side by side down the street, both unaware of the stares and whispers that were following in their wake.

The bookstore was very small, but the shelves went very high up. Dust covered the higher tomes, most of them probably hadn't been touched in years. They had been greeted by a short Goblin when they entered. He had given them an uninterested look and pointed down to a sign that had been nailed to the front of his desk. The sign was old, hand painted and crude, but the message was simple. Remain silent and do not disturb any customers.

Luna had led him into the back of the small shop, past a roped off section that was labeled 'KEEP OUT'. He supposed she knew what she was doing and continued to follow her. She stopped in front of a back wall section. Her face lit up with delight as she looked across the dusty tomes. They each were old, leather bound and had gold leaf inlay that told one the title. They each looked older than the next, parchment instead of paper and thick leather hides for covers. He suspected they had been collected over centuries and deposited right in this shop, perhaps by the very shop keeper at the front of the store.

The tomes seemed to cover a vast amount of knowledge with one common focus, ancient magical creatures. He browsed the tomes as Luna searched each one, her dream filled gaze scanning the books for what must have been a specific one. As he browsed, his weight caused the old floorboards to creak and groan in protest. He stopped when he came upon a peculiar book that lay on the third shelf of this stack. He pulled it out and held it in his hand and read the cover.

_The Most Noble House of Black: A History of English Magic._ The book was bound in black leather and the cover held the same crest as the one on his watch and spyglass. He needed to buy this book, it would explain everything he needed to know. He hoped he had enough to purchase it, it looked like a very old and expensive book. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't noticed Luna watching him.

Luna had gathered a few books she had wanted to purchase, most of them on theoretical magic and creatures. She had walked back over to Corvus, wondering what it was that he was doing. She had weaved her way through the tall book shelves and desks to find him where they had started. He was holding a large black book in his hands and looking at it intently. For a moment she swore his eyes were silver instead of blue.

She peaked over his shoulder to get a look at the text in his hands. When she spotted the title, she became quite fascinated. Why would he be so drawn to a book on his own family history. Certainly he knew of his own family, surely, right? She reached out to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He jumped slightly at the contact, but didn't make any other moves. He sighed after a few long moments and turned around. His eyes held an emptiness that was quickly covered up with pleasant joy, once again the blue that they should have been.

"Find anything of interest?" He asked. His voice was calm and quiet, but held a subtle uneasiness that she could faintly hear. She just cocked her head to the side in thought.

"A few, but most I have already read or have at home. These two are the only ones I found of interest. That in itself though is staggering, considering one is on experimental and theoretical magic and the other is on unproven creatures and myths." She said. Corvus smiled at that. He loved theoretical magic with a great passion that equaled that of Ron's love for Quidditch.

"You like Magic Theory?" He asked her, a his smile breaking into a grin. She smiled back in her wistful way.

"I do. It's nice to see that we can still think of new spells and new ways to use magic." She said. It was true, it was a very interesting field to study and read up on.

"So, I take it you know of Kroffman's Portdoor theory?" He asked her.

"Of course. Kroffman theorized that through the use of expansion charms, portkeys and pocket dimensional magic, we could make a door open into massive rooms and complexes and the door would stand alone. We would have no need for roofs or walls." She told him. She rather enjoyed that theory, but most in the magical community didn't practice it. It took a massive amount of magic to create such a room. So much magic had to be used in fact, that when Kroffman made his first room, he nearly died in the process. Also, the results were very unexpected. They tended to shift and the rooms varied vastly from each attempt and you had little to no control over it.

"Well Miss Lovegood, I do believe you're going to make my afternoon very interesting. Ever heard of Lepau's theory on biological enhancement?"


End file.
